


Playing Yenta

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos





	Playing Yenta

Playing Yenta  
Burningchaos  
Stargate Sg1  
Daniel/Cameron Pre-slash, past Jack/Daniel  
Teen  
Vague spoiler for Season 9  
No warnings  
589 words  
This is for [](http://rotschopf.livejournal.com/profile)[**rotschopf**](http://rotschopf.livejournal.com/) for being a wonderful friend. Also I need to thank [](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/profile)[**seekergeek**](http://seekergeek.livejournal.com/) being my beta.

  
Cameron’s beer dangled from his hands and the sweat from the bottle now sliding over his fingers was a testament to just how long he’d been waiting. Jack had been quietly pacing around the room for several minutes. In fact, it had been just long enough for Cameron to think he was ready for the loony bin. He looked desperately toward the door and was contemplating the best ways to escape when Jack turn around.

“So here is the deal. A lot of people think Daniel and I are a couple.” Jack’s matter of fact tone startled him, not to mention the apparent topic of this conversation.

“Wait…”Cameron started to interrupt.

“Ah, shut up and listen would ya?” Jack almost snapped. He watched Cameron, his dark brown eyes shadowed and unreadable. “Good. So, everyone thinks Daniel and I are a couple. We’re not. Anymore that is.” Cameron didn’t know whether to be thrilled over the fact his slightly more than distracting crush was free or horrified that he was having this conversation with Jack.

“Sir, I don’t…what exactly does this have to do with me?” Cameron looked down at his own half-empty beer and wished it were something considerably stronger.

“I’ve seen the way you look at Daniel. Now before you say anything, I’ve also seen the way he looks at you.” Cameron jerked his head up and stared directly into Jack’s amused gaze. A small ball of hope twisted its way through him. Daniel looked at him.

“Sir…” Jack cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“Look, we’re off duty and I'm pimping out my best friend so I think we can dispense with the whole chain of command thing. Don’t you?” Jack took another swig of his beer.

“Jack, I'm still not sure…” Cameron had never been more confused his superior was, what, giving his go ahead? Playing yenta?

Jack snorted with disgust, effectively cutting him off again. “I _know_ you aren’t that stupid and I’ve played that game longer than you’ve been alive. You like him, he likes you, do you want me to get Sam to draw up some kinda diagram?”

“Uh, that's low. Seriously, have you been to a meeting with her lately?” Cameron shuddered dramatically. Jack’s laughter was unexpected and it soothed the tension that was still rolling throughout the room.

“Hey, I was promoted out of there and I thank Hammond every damn day for that too. Sam is scary when she pulls out that shit.” Jack sat on the slightly worn but comfortable looking couch. “I called Daniel, he thinks I'm meeting him for dinner at that newThai place in town. Eighteen hundred, don’t be late.” Jack stood again and walked toward the front door obviously booting him out.

Cameron still felt a bit dazed about the whole conversation and really didn’t know what to say. “Ah, I won’t. He hates that.”

Jack smacked him on the back. “See, you're off to a good start already.” Cameron nodded and opened his car door. “Hey.” Jack was smiling, and it wasn’t a happy kinda smile either. "I like you Mitchell, or I wouldn’t have had this little chat with you. But you should know that if you hurt Danny, I’ll hunt you down. There will be no place to hide. _No where_ , not here or anywhere else in this galaxy or any other.” Jack smiled again. “Have a good time.” Jack waved and shut the door.

Cameron shivered and decided that Jack was the scariest fucking man he’d ever met.  



End file.
